The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in data processing. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to allocating data processing jobs to appropriate resources according to constraint rules.
A data processing job is defined as the execution of instructions within a software application. These instructions manipulate input data to produce output data from the software application. Typically, such instruction execution is performed using data that is locally stored on a computer.